


Eternal

by bunnybunnybunny



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I've never written anything like this but I've been thinking about it for a good few weeks, Other, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, also the rest of fantome Iris will show up later i promise!!, i still don't know how to do tags ack, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybunnybunny/pseuds/bunnybunnybunny
Summary: hi again!! been awhile since i've written something and this one is gonna be a pretty long one..(i'll try my best!)I'm a huge oshi of Fantome Iris, but specifically Daimon and Koharu since the two are what really got me into the project. I really wanted to write something about them for awhile and i had this whole AU-Canon divergence idea come up in my head while talking to a friend ;;If they seem a bit out of character, please forgive me!(I have a bit more experience writing Daimon, but not so much Koharu so if Koharu is OOC, i really do apologize aaaa)This is basically a flashback chapter, just to establish the setting, yeah. ;w;
Relationships: Kusunoki Daimon/Mitsurugi Koharu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. First meeting, sudden disappearance(prologue)

They met that one day when they were kids.

They had been in the same class, they were classmates, but never really spoke to each other till that day. It was just that one time after they finished school where some kids were bullying them that truly had them meet each other. It wasn’t like it was the first time they got bullied by the other kids either...Koharu was just done with their bullcrap and decided to beat them up. Daimon on the other hand, too hesitant to even fight back the other kids…

That’s how they met. At first, the young Koharu had gotten upset at the young Daimon for just letting them do that to him. 

_“You’re bigger than me, ya could’ve fought back instead of letting them bully ya too!”_

_“...I didn’t want to.”_

_“Huh, whaddaya mean ya didn’t want to-ah…”_

But even though Koharu was trying to put a brave front, it seems like now whatever bruises Koharu got from beating the kids up were starting to sting, and Koharu was definitely tearing up a little bit from it. And it’s what got the young Daimon to take the young Koharu by the hand in silence and gently to take them to the Kusunoki family home…

Koharu certainly didn’t expect for Daimon to explain the situation to his grandfather and ask him to take care of the bruises. Hearing somebody show even some kind of concern towards them...it was weird. But it's not like Koharu didn’t complain either...gave Daimon a weird glance, as if to question him, but it seemed like he showed genuine concern...while not with words, but actions. Did he feel responsible for what happened to them? 

...Perhaps that silent kindness is what made Koharu come over frequently to the Kusunoki family home, and hung around the other more. Daimon didn’t seem to mind the others company anyway.

That’s how they met and have stayed close to each other ever since that fateful meeting.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


It was high school. At this point, Koharu became a delinquent known as “The tiger of Mikawa.” Just hearing the name brought people fear into them. Everybody who challenged Koharu, always failed to defeat them. And every time Koharu got caught by the police, Daimon would be there to take them back home.

But then...suddenly a few days after they graduated from high school, Koharu didn’t come home. This worried Daimon especially so much that he went around their entire hometown, searching for his childhood friend. While Koharu would sometimes not show up till the dead of night due to getting into fights with people who challenged them, and if they didn’t show up, it’s likely they got arrested again.

  
  


But when Daimon went to check the usual station, the police told him:

  
  


**“Hah, that Mitsurugi? That delinquent isn’t here, they would’ve used their one phone call if they were here, wouldn’t they?”**

  
  


He wanted to continue searching for them, for some kind of clue, for some sort of reason on where they went…

  
  


_They were always together since they were kids, where did Koharu go? Was it something he did? ...Can’t recall the last argument. Was it when he had to hold Koharu back from almost beating somebody up during classes? Was Koharu still angry about that?_

A lot of thoughts of concern and worry were swimming through Daimon’s thoughts as he continued to search for Koharu. But it was like all traces of Koharu vanished..and with no leads, he had to give up. His grandfather and his family were trying to reassure him that Koharu was fine, even though they were just as concerned. But Koharu will return...  
  
  
….right?  
  
  
All Daimon has to do is just...wait patiently. And he will until Koharu arrives back. Even if he has to wait forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!! been awhile since i've written something and this one is gonna be a pretty long one..(i'll try my best!)
> 
> I'm a huge oshi of Fantome Iris, but specifically Daimon and Koharu since the two are what really got me into the project. I really wanted to write something about them for awhile and i had this whole AU-Canon divergence idea come up in my head while talking to a friend ;;
> 
> If they seem a bit out of character, please forgive me!(I have a bit more experience writing Daimon, but not so much Koharu so if Koharu is OOC, i really do apologize aaaa)
> 
> This is basically a flashback chapter, just to establish the setting, yeah. ;w;


	2. Reunion

Present year.

It’s been years since that day and while Daimon had kept his worries to himself, but things...happened. 

**Too many things really.**

It didn’t feel like it was real but their hometown had been having a lot of people go missing ever since Koharu’s disappearance. Daimon didn’t like thinking about it, but there were rumors of vampires going around town…

It didn’t help that around the same time, Daimon got a letter in the mail, being requested to be part of the group of hunters to exterminate the vampires. He wasn’t a fan of the supernatural  **at all** , it didn’t really matter what kind of supernatural being they were either, they all terrified him personally. But the letter mentioned that the vampires possibly tie in with the missing people over the years...

_ It might mean that Koharu’s disappearance might be related to this, wouldn’t it? _

**….He accepted the request.**

  
  


He didn’t want to be involved in these matters, but maybe it’s good he accepted it? His looks always seemed to scare people unintentionally, maybe the vampires will run when they see him too? It’s also possible he might also find out some info on Koharu too. But that’s his personal goal. The other hunters don’t really need to know about that or he might get in serious trouble over it. Well, really he had no clue if he’d get in trouble over it-

**But it feels too risky right now at least.**

The other hunters didn’t seem to really care much either. Their main goals were to get rid of the vampires, keep the rest of their hometown and everybody safe. That’s all that mattered to the group, even if the people who went missing turned up as vampires themselves, they’d hunt them down.  _ It honestly felt like the hunters were just as bad as the vampires. _

* * *

  
  


“Oi, Kusunoki-san! Good work tonight!”

“Yeah, they all fled when they saw you and fell for our traps! These vampires are oblivious as hell when they’re scared shitless, huh?”

“...Right.”

The hunters had just finished their current work for the night, Daimon was being complimented again..it felt weird being complimented over that of all things, but he’s not going to complain about it, he’d feel bad about it.

_ Besides, he’s protecting people like this, so it’s fine. _

  
  


“Hey, we’re going to go on ahead and get drinks, alright? You heading back to the shop? You sure you don’t wanna join us?”

“I’m sorry..I don’t really drink alcohol, please go on ahead and enjoy yourselves.” Daimon replied.

“Ehhh..alright. You really should come with us one of these days though, you’re a big help for everybody~ Anyway, see you tomorrow night!”

And the other hunters went on ahead, being loud as they walked away to whatever bar they were going to celebrate at…

  
  


A soft sigh came from the wine-colored haired man once the others had disappeared from his eyesight, and he went on his way back to his family’s instrument shop. While at night, he was helping the hunters search for vampires and hunt them down, during the day he was just selling instruments at the shop. He was in charge of it after all, and it wasn’t a bad job anyway! 

The vampire hunting was just a neighborhood service...to protect everybody from further complications after all.

While Daimon was in deep thought on his way back, he noticed. There was somebody standing at the front of the shop, just staring, they aren’t doing anything suspicious either, they’re just standing there, staring at the store...at least it felt like they were staring, he couldn’t really tell because the person was hiding their appearance with a hood.

_ They do realize that the shop isn’t open around these hours, right? Odd… _

“I’m sorry, we’re closed at the moment, you can come over in the morning if you’d like-” 

“ _ Ah, shit-!” _

The hooded figure was startled over hearing Daimon call them out and made sure to back away from the shop and Daimon. Odd, but not **really** anything new for Daimon to see from people…felt way too common really, but that voice sounded oddly familiar to him at least.

_ He must be imagining it, right? _

“...If you really need something from the shop, please come over when we’re open. I can’t make any exceptions right now.” Daimon continued.

“Nah, it’s fine! I was just lookin’. Window shopping is a thing, ya know?” The hooded figure replied back.

_ Yeah that voice...it really sounds like them. _

__ “Are you sure, window shopping at night is difficult, isn't it?”

“...”

“..Well, Koharu?”

As if it was expected from hearing the name, the hooded figure let out a sigh. Seems like Daimon was right at least, because as soon as he said that name, the hooded figure took the hood off their head.

Long pink hair, blue eyes…

Daimon feels extreme relief just to see that face again...he should be happy to see Koharu after who knows how long, but something felt  _ odd.  _ Even with the reunion, Koharu is still keeping their distance from him? 

And it seems like Koharu noticed it too.

“I guess I can’t hide myself from ya, Daimon, but I can’t really be here for long or I’ll get caught by those damn hunters...so Imma head out, sorry to cut the reunion so short-.”

“Hunters, huh.”

“ _ Mm? Yeah...I’m not even supposed to be wanderin’ around anyway, because _

  
  


_ I’m a vampire.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI AGAIN. I HOPE Y'ALL ARE DOING WELL ON THIS LOVELY MONDAY/TUESDAY.
> 
> my god i'm so sorry for the cheesy cliffhanger, my brain just went brrr at the last moment. (i've been up since 4am and just had motivation to write...idk how, it just happens.)
> 
> KOHARU RETURNS BUT AS A VAMPIRE OOOOOO(sarcastic tone). felt like it was expected considering the tags for this fic lol but whatever ww
> 
> the rest of those vampire hunters? i'm not naming them, i'm that dumb, but they'll be showing up a bit in future chapters.
> 
> also i'm trying to make this a weekly update thing but...that's not guaranteed orz. i'll do my best though!
> 
> (also again my apologies on Koharu probably being OOC? aaaahh...maybe Koharu isn't, but I'm not really confident in my writing skills for Koharu yet ;; )

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!! been awhile since i've written something and this one is gonna be a pretty long one..(i'll try my best!)
> 
> I'm a huge oshi of Fantome Iris, but specifically Daimon and Koharu since the two are what really got me into the project. I really wanted to write something about them for awhile and i had this whole AU-Canon divergence idea come up in my head while talking to a friend ;; 
> 
> If they seem a bit out of character, please forgive me!(I have a bit more experience writing Daimon, but not so much Koharu so if Koharu is OOC, i really do apologize aaaa)
> 
> This is basically a flashback chapter, just to establish the setting, yeah. ;w;


End file.
